The New Millennium
by DannysGirl81003
Summary: Morgan's Saga continues.... What will happen when Hunter takes over the ECW? Look for the final part "Aces"
1. Default Chapter

1

Morgan's saga continues! Dedicated to Dusky! This one's for you babe! (Muses sweating and working overtime)

Disclaimer:

You know the drill! Don't own, don't sue. I haven't got anything anyway (unless I can get one of those jars from Stone Cold Sarah...) except my obsession with Andrew and you can't take that away from me! Other's have tried and failed! I own Morgan that's it!

Hope you Enjoy! 

****

Hunter:

Hunter had big plans for the ECW now that his deranged little wife was safely locked behind padded walls. He surveyed the Alliance members gathered around him looking for the perfect guys to help him revive DX.

His eyes scanned the room while Shane rattled on about Hunter taking over the ECW reigns while Stephanie was incapacitated. He looked at RVD. He would be perfect, hardcore and ambitious.

Who else? He needed one more guy. Dreamer? No his back was to bad. One of the Dudley's? No that would never work. Raven? No he was just too weird. Rhyno? Maybe... that gore of his was a killer. No Rhyno was a loner. He spotted Test and Morgan sitting in the corner. Perfect. Test would be the one. Hunter looked at the tall blonde, they had been enemies before and Hunter knew all too well he was tough as nails and his whole attitude had changed. He would screw anybody to get to the top! That big boot of his would knock anyone out. Hunter rubbed his chin remembering being on the receiving end of that size 15 boot.

His eyes settled on Morgan. She would be the perfect female degenerate. Ruthless and gorgeous but so not Chyna, the fans had no clue who she was and he knew she would agree to do it. He had given her away at her wedding for Christ's sake, helped her put Steph in the nuthouse and gave her back her man, no there wasn't much Morgan wouldn't do for Hunter. 

As the meeting broke up Hunter approached them and invited them all to a private meeting.

~20 minutes later, Hunter's dressing room~

"Well, I am sure you are wondering why I wanted to talk to you..."

"Yeah kinda." Morgan said.

"Well, I have big plans for you guys. Morgan, hear me out before you say anything ok?" She nodded and he continued. "I am going to revive DX. The fans miss the degenerates, I surfed the web enough while I was rehabbing and there are tons of fans just waiting for a new DX. I thought long and hard of who to invite to join me. You three are my picks. Rob, you are as hardcore as they come. And Test, well let's just say I've been on the receiving end of that boot enough times to know how tough you are. And Morgan..."

"Me?" Morgan squeaked "I am not a wrestler Hunter." She said shaking her head

"I know, but I know how ruthless you can be when it comes to him..." he said nodding towards Test.  
"Just like the old DX, you can run interference and take care of any of the Valets slash manager's who get in the way. Especially that cookie bakin' bitch Debra when I take the WWF title from Austin! We won't advertise the fact that you and Test are married. You will accompany all of us to the ring no matter whose match it is be it mine or Rob's or Test's. With you guy's help we can hold at least 4 or 5 of the title belts inside of a month. I can put gold around your waists if you join me."

Rob spoke up first. "I already have the hardcore title, but I wouldn't mind another. You don't have to ask me twice. I'm in." they both looked at Test. 

"Me too" the tall blonde Canadian stood up and put his hand on top of Hunter and Rob's, they all looked at Morgan

"What the hell! If you can't beat'em join'em" she said as stood up and put her hand on top of her husbands.

"D -X" they all yelled.

They sat down and worked out a plan...


	2. 2

2

****

Morgan:

Morgan worked quietly behind the scenes setting up the matches. A suggestion here, a whisper there.

No one ever suspected what was going on.

The following Monday on Raw:

JR: Well Paul, I understand the much anticipated return of 'The Game" is going to happen tonight!"

PH: Yes JR, The Game is returning! I can't wait to welcome Triple H back as head of ECW, poor Steph..."

JR: I always knew that girl needed metal health care.

The sound of breaking glass shut both of them up...Stone Cold strode down the ramp mic in hand, he slid into the ring to chants of "What?" And "Asshole"

"Shut the hell up you morons! So Hunter Hearst Helmsley is coming back tonight! So WHAT! I am Stone Cold Steve Austin and I am still the WWF Champ!" Stone cold was drowned out by the sound of Triple H's music.

Triple H stood at the top of the ramp, black jeans and a plain black t-shirt his hair in a ponytail.

"Time to play 'The Game' Austin, I'm back and I want your ass in a match tonight!"

"What?' Stone Cold said

"Don't what me asshole I know you can hear! Hear this. I will be the WWF champ before this night is through!"

"No way Hunter! And that's the bottom line cause Stone Cold said so!"

The camera cut to the office of the WWF commissioner.

"I'm afraid it will happen Mr. rattlesnake. And as the commissioner of the WWF I make this a no DQ match!"

The fans were screaming their heads off chants of H filled the arena.

Hunter turned on his heel smirking at Austin who was speechless in the ring.

Hunter went back to his dressing room to watch the evening progress.

First up was Test against Matt Hardy for the European Title belt. As the match went on, Test was getting the better of Matt until Lita hit him with a hurricarana. Just as Matt was going for the Twist of Fate, out of nowhere came a woman dressed in black leather, her hair underneath a black biker cap and huge sunglasses hid her eyes. She bulldogged Matt into the canvas, and then slid across the mat and knocked Lita off of the ring apron with a baseball slide. She was gone before anyone knew who she was.

JR: who the hell was that?

PH: I don't know but we've got a new European Champ! Test! Score one for the alliance JR.

A couple of more matches before RVD took on Edge for the IC title.

Morgan watched from the shadows until she saw Rob was ready for the pin, she saw Christian sneaking around the ring to pull the ref out. Morgan jumped the barrier and grabbed the title belt and laid Christian out cold.

As the ref's hand came down for the third time, Morgan disappeared again.

JR: Paul what the hell is going on? Who is that damn woman? That's two titles she has cost the WWF tonight!

PH: I have no idea JR but I like her! Go Alliance!

Hunter grinned to himself, they would soon find out. the main event was only moments away. 

Hunter flexed his legs, He felt better than he had in a long time. He went to the TitanTron to wait. 

Stone Cold was waiting in the ring...

His music hit and he could feel the adrenaline pump through his blood, God he had missed this!

He came down the ramp to screams of Hunter.

JR: This is our final title match. I really don't care who wins this one as long as it isn't that rattlesnake Steve Austin.

PH Just call the match JR

And they did. Hunter had been manhandling Austin for 30 minutes when he was about to go for the pedigree. Debra started to toss the belt to Steve when out of nowhere the woman slammed Debra in the back of the head with her own tray of cookies. Debra dropped the belt spewing obscenities.

Hunter landed the pedigree and picked up the win.

The fans were on there feet screaming and chanting as Hunter held his hand out to the woman and helped her into the ring. Holding their hands high above their heads.

JR: What the...

The woman pulled her sunglasses off and the cap from her head as the long red curls spilled down her shoulders...

JR: That's Morgan McMahon!

PH: Holy Shit

JR: what the hell is she doing with Triple H, her cousin's husband!

Just then the familiar strains of DX's entrance music hit the TitanTron...

Are you ready?  
Yeah you think you can tell us what to do?  
You think you can tell us what to wear?  
You think that you're better?  
Well you better get ready...  
To bow to the masters...  
BREAK IT DOWN 

JR Oh God not this again...

PH where are the Road Dogg and X-pac? Billy Gunn?

Degenerate into something fool,  
We just got tired, of doin' what you told us to do  
But that's the breaks boy (Yeah)  
That's the breaks little man  
Break it down 

Degeneration X! 

Degeneration! 

They were both rendered speechless as Rob Van Dam and Test appeared at the top of the ramp in the trademark green and black DX colors...

You think you can tell me what to do?  
You know who you're talkin' to?  
Well you better get used to the way the ball bounces,  
You do what you got,  
It measures in ounces,  
But that's the breaks boy (Yeah)  
That's the breaks little man  
Break it down 

Degeneration X! 

Degeneration! 

Morgan grabbed a mic and handed it to Hunter

You think you're a big man?  
I'll treat you like you're a little man 

Yo, tell me what it's like, to be half a man  
And must it break your heart, to see what I am BUT  
That's the breaks boy  
That's the breaks little man  
Break it down 

Degeneration X! 

Degeneration! 

"Welcome to the DX of the new millennium! People get ready!"

You think you can tell me what to do?  
You know who you're talkin' to? 

Wanted me to be someone else  
You can be like a book on a shelf  
That you can't read boy (Yeah)  
That you can't read little man  
Break it down

The four of them stood in the ring newly acquired gold raised high in the air...


	3. 3

3

The new DX went to a club to celebrate. They were all high on the adrenaline rush. Their debut had gone off exactly as planned.

****

~?~

He sat drinking silently as he watched Morgan dance with her husband. Damn that Test was one lucky man. Morgan had always been beautiful but tonight she also looked sexy. She had changed into a black leather skirt and a barely there DX green and black crop top. Her biker cap perched on top of her sexy red curls. He could feel himself growing aroused watching her dirty dancing with her husband. Damn! He had to stop thinking about her! If nothing else Morgan loved Test more than life itself. No other man stood a chance against her love for him...

****

~Morgan~

Morgan could feel her husband's need as she ground her ass into his crotch as they danced, his hands on the exposed skin of her mid section. The 5-inch heels on the black boots she was wearing helped put her closer to his height. He whispered in her ear "Let's get out of here Morgan. Have our own party."

Morgan couldn't help but notice all the girls staring at her husband.

They walked to the table where Hunter and Rob were.

"Hey guys we're heading for our room. See you guys later!"

****

~?~

He watched as they left the bar, Test's hand on Morgan's ass. Knowing full well what they would be doing next he ordered another beer. He couldn't stand to think about it anymore.


	4. 4

4

The next few weeks saw the new degenerates cheat and screw over everyone in the WWF and the Alliance.

If someone had something they wanted, they took it. Fair or not.

By the end of the year Triple H held the WWF title, and both the WCW and WWF Tag Titles with Test. Rob was not only Hardcore Champ but the Intercontinental Champ and Light Heavyweight Champ. 

Test was wearing the U.S. Championship around his waist as well as the European Title, Ala Kanyon, a tag title over either shoulder. He looked good in gold and all the women were noticing him. All the women that is except his wife. His wife who was never around, she was always busy training, obsessed with becoming the Woman's Champ.

Morgan had begun training after Hunter and Test convinced her the only title they needed to get was the Woman's title and for that they needed Morgan. Morgan worked hard, she wanted to make Test and Hunter proud of her. She worked out in the gym night and day, lifting weights and learning moves as fast as she could. She was a natural.

****

~?~

He rode the stationary bike his eyes never leaving Morgan as she worked out. The sweat glistening on her forehead and running down into her cleavage... God how he wanted to bury his face in there, lick the sweat off of her heaving breasts... 'Damn' he thought to himself 'I have got to stop this!'

It was becoming more than just a physical attraction he was falling in love with her!

****

~Test~

Test was sitting in the bar of the hotel. Swilling down his 10th beer he was moody and pissed and lonely.

His wife was once again at the gym working out. He was sick of it. He had never known Morgan wanted to get into the show end of the business...

He saw the blonde sitting at the bar eyeing him...He smiled at her and kept drinking. He was well on his way to being drunk.

It was time for Rob to get the Cruiserweight title and For Hunter to pick up the WCW Title belt. 

Ivory was the current WWF Woman's champ. So the New Years Eve Smackdown card read in part: Morgan McMahon VS Ivory 

Rob Van Damn VS Billy Kidman 

Hunter Hearst Helmsley VS The Rock 

Test was scheduled to defend the U.S. Title against Bradshaw of the APA.

Of course DX managed to pull it off. Rob and Hunter with Morgan's help. Test won all on his own. He hadn't needed any help. Test was backstage smirking about that and got into a huge fight with Morgan over it.   
"You are being a conceited jackass!"

"At least I paid my dues to get where I am! You rode in her on our coat tails Morgan! You've never had a televised match and you get a shot at Ivory for the title! That is such crap!"

"I worked my ass off day and night to get where I am!"

"Yeah I am well aware of how many nights I fell asleep alone and mornings I woke up alone because you were at the gym!"

"Need I remind you that if it weren't for me you wouldn't have those titles around your waist! It's my looking out for your ass that you manage to keep them week after week!"

"Fuck you Morgan! I don't need you! I think I just proved that!"

"Go screw yourself Test! You got lucky because if Farooq had been here you sure as hell would have needed me or Hunter or Rob!"

"Go to hell Morgan! Let's see if you can win your match without me!"

He turned on his heel and walked out.

****

~?~

He stood back listening to the two of them fight. He smiled to himself. Was this the beginning of the end?

Hunter came up beside Morgan.

"Don't worry about Test, honey. He's just jealous and full of himself. It happens to all of us eventually. He'll get over it I promise. We need to get you ready for your match."

"Thanks Hunt! I am so pissed! I don't want any interference with Ivory tonight. I want to prove to him and everyone I can do this on my own."

"I'll only be there to take care of Helms if he gets out of line. Ok?"

"Deal!' She smiled at him.


	5. 5

5

Morgan and Hunter stood at the top of the TitanTron waiting for their cue.

"Nervous?" He asked her

"I think I'm going to puke!" She said. "I can't do this Hunt. I really can't"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it "I always feel like that! You'll be fine."

The music hit and they headed down the ramp.

Ivory attacked as soon as Morgan slid into the ring, knocking Morgan off her feet. Ivory was getting the better of Morgan until Morgan hit her with a sidewalk slam. It was all down hill from there for Ivory. Morgan set Ivory up for the pedigree she could see Hunter out of the corner of her eye holding Shane Helms back. Morgan hit the pedigree and rolled Ivory over for the three count!

PH: The New Woman's champ! Morgan McMahon

Hunter grabbed the belt and stepped into the ring handing it to Morgan then hoisted her onto his shoulder. Rob came out to celebrate with them and the crowd went nuts.

~Test~

Goddamn Morgan! Who the hell did she think she was! First she leaves him alone day and night, she's to tired to have sex with him, he can't remember the last time she looked in his eyes and told him she loved him. It was always in passing and when he said it first. Fuck! Then she says he can't win without help. Please! Fuck that! Who needed her?

He walked out of the arena before her match started. As he did there were a couple of rats hanging out outside. They screamed when they saw him. "Can we have your autograph?" One said. He walked over to them

"Sure ladies."

"All by yourself tonight?"

"Looks that way. " He said.

"Want some company?" The blonde purred.

He shouldn't... He loved Morgan...

"Sure! Let's go." They climbed in his rental car and drove away.

****

~Morgan~

Morgan's head was swimming. She couldn't believe she had won! She looked for her husband.

She walked out to the parking lot. She didn't see his car. Damn. He was really pissed, leaving without her.

She walked back into the arena looking for Hunter.

"Hey Hunter can I get a ride with you? Test already left."

"Sure Morgan, no problem."

They decided to hit the hotel bar for a drink. They were all to excited to sleep anyway.

Hunter, Rob and Morgan toasted the success of the new DX

Test never came to their room that night. 


	6. 6

6

****

~Test~

Test woke up with a major hangover. His head was pounding, he had had way too much to drink. He looked over next to him and saw the blonde girl sleeping. Oh fuck! What have I done! He looked at his watch lying on the table. Fuck it was 7:00 a.m. Man Morgan was going to kill him. He couldn't believe he had done it. He really hadn't meant too... He carefully slipped out of the bed, not wanting to wake either of the girls. He dressed quickly and headed for the car.

He was relieved Morgan wasn't in their room when he got there. He jumped in the shower as fast as he could, scrubbing the stench of cigarettes and cheap perfume that permeated his nostrils. He leaned against the shower wall wondering what the hell he was going to tell her when she asked where he had spent the night...

He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stuffed his clothes in his bag making a mental note

To make sure and wash them himself. Morgan would notice.

****

~Morgan~

Morgan got up in the morning to go for a swim. They had a week off and were planning on staying where they were. 

When she was done she headed back to their room. When she got there Test was sitting on the foot of the bed in nothing but a towel; he had obviously just gotten out of the shower. He looked seriously hung over. Morgan didn't speak to him as she got ready to get a shower.

She walked by the bed to the bathroom, he grabbed her hand.

"So how did it go?" He asked

She nodded to the dresser where her title belt was laying. "I won. All by myself! No one had to help me!"

"Morgan, I'm sorry I was a jackass and I know it." He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Let's just forget about it ok? We both said things we didn't mean."

"I love you , Morgan"

"I love you too. I'm going to get a shower and then do some shopping."

"Mind if I stay here and sleep? I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I don't care." She didn't ask where he had spent the night figuring he had gotten another room.

Morgan didn't dress up, throwing on a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt pulling her hair through the hole in her baseball cap to form a ponytail. She grabbed her leather DX jacket and headed for their rental car.

She shopped for a couple of hours. Luckily no one noticed her until she pulled out her credit card. Several clerks asked for her autograph, Morgan didn't mind. She heard the last two whispering as she left "She sure is nice for a degenerate!"

Morgan smiled. She could be a ruthless bitch when need be.

Morgan walked back to her car only to see two young girls leaning against it.

"Hey, do you girls mind getting off my car?" She tried to be halfway polite.

"Oh, we're sorry we thought it was someone else's car."

"Yeah it looks just like this hunk we bagged last night's car. Thought we might catch up with him for an encore. Damn he was a honey!"

Morgan's heart stopped.

"What exactly made you think it was his car? There must be dozens of red Lumina's in this city!"

"Probably but this one is from the same rental company."

"The only thing we didn't see was the WWF parking pass."

Morgan tried to keep her voice light when she said "so you ladies got lucky with one of the guys huh? Good for you. Who was it?" Morgan felt like a giant hand was squeezing her heart as she waited for their answer. Though in her heart she already knew it.

"Test!" They giggled and Morgan felt like she was going to puke. "Both of you? He must be quite a stud!"

They nodded still giggling. 

The taller of the two, the blonde said "He's got a hickey on the back of his neck to prove it!"

"Do you watch wrestling?" One of them asked her. "Yeah, when I get a chance." She turned to unlock the trunk and throw her stuff inside.

"Hey cool DX jacket! Where did you get it?"

Morgan was still behind the trunk lid when she said 

"My husband gave it to me."

"Where? I didn't know they sold them! It looks just like the one's the member's of DX wear!"

Morgan pulled the baseball cap off of her head, letting her curls fall around her face. She slammed the trunk shut.

"They don't." She said

"Hey you're Morgan McMahon!"

"Yes I am" he said as she opened the door

"We didn't know you were married, who are you married to?"

"Test" Morgan said before she slammed the door shut and peeled out of the parking lot.

That fucking bastard! How could he? Tears burned her eyes making it hard to see to drive.

That no good, two- timing, ring rat fucking bastard.

Morgan screamed into the parking lot of the hotel, storming to her room.

"Hey Morgan!" Hunter called as she walked past him. 

"Not now Hunter!"

Morgan threw open the door to the room to find him lying on the bed, his hands behind his head he was watching the match tape.

"Hey baby I'm glad you're back. You were amazing last night!"

He looked up to see the fire in her eyes. "I hear you were pretty amazing last night too."

"Huh?"

"The next time you decide to pick up ring rats, don't do it in my rental car!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

So he was going to deny it... she'd just see about that.

"Pull your hair up." She spit the words out.

"Why?"

"Just fucking do it!" She screamed

He did and she could see the hickey on his neck.

She strode to the dresser to grab her belt and bag.

"Morgan, what the hell is going on, what does the back of my neck have to do with it?"

Morgan picked up the vase and hurled it at him. He ducked instinctively and it shattered on the wall behind his head.

"Morgan what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"The tall blonde left you a souvenir."

All the color drained from his face, he knew he was busted.

****

~?~

He stood outside the door to their room, he could hear the screaming.

A smile played on his lips. This was his chance. To be her knight in shining armor.

Test was a fucking moron! He didn't care how mad he had been at Morgan. This was just stupid!

He looked at the door as he heard glass shatter against something, he hoped it wasn't Test's skull...

****

~Morgan~

Morgan jerked the door open, and ran right into his chest. She looked up at him the tears shining in her eyes.

"Hunter..." she said as she fell into his waiting arms.


	7. 7

7

"Come on, Morgan." Hunter steered her towards his room down the hall

He opened the door and led her in. Morgan sat on his bed crying.

"Morgan what's wrong? I was just coming to get you two for lunch and I heard you screaming."

"He cheated on me Hunter! Can you fucking believe that? after all we went through!" Morgan put her face in her hands and continued to sob.

Hunter sat down next to her and put his arms around her, holding her close to him as she cried.

"Morgan I am so sorry."

Morgan cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She was numb with shock and anger and confusion.

She looked up at Hunter.

"How could he do this to me Hunter? I thought he loved me."

"He does honey, Why don't you tell me what happened."

She poured out the whole nasty dirty little story.

****

~Test~

He sat in their room berating himself for being such an ass. Morgan didn't deserve what he had done to her, he knew that. He should have talked to her, told her how he was feeling...

****

~Morgan~

Morgan got her own room in the hotel and sat there all day trying to figure out what to do. She didn't want to see him or talk to him, but she also didn't want to leave DX, Hunter needed her, he told her so. Why should she give up her spot in DX just because he was a rotten two-timing bastard? Yet she still cried herself to sleep that night. 

She woke up the next morning her resolve strengthened. He was history. She had made up her mind. She went to the window and opened the curtain, it was raining...

ALL CRIED OUT ~ Lisa Lisa & Cult Jam with Full Force

(Girl] 

All alone on a Sunday morning

Outside I see the rain is falling, whoa...

Inside I'm slowly dying

But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying 

And you 

Morgan felt the tears welling up in her eyes again...

Don't you know my tears will burn the pillow

Set this place on fire 'cause I'm tired of your lies 

All I needed was a simple "Hello" 

But the traffic was so noisy that you could not hear my cry

How could he have done this... she loved him so much...

I, I gave you my love in vain 

My body never knew such pleasure 

My heart never knew such pain 

And you, you leave me so confused 

Now I'm all cried out 

Over you

Test sat in front of the window watching the rain fall...

[Boy] 

Oh you, all over you, ooh.... 

Never wanted to see things your way 

I had to go astray 

Oh, why was I such a fool 

Now I see that the grass is greener

[Girl: Why, oh why...] 

Is it too late for me to find my way home

How could I be so wrong? 

He picked up the phone and dialed her room....

He has to talk to her... he needed to hear her voice...

[Girl] 

Leaving me all alone

Don't you know the hurt will cause an inferno

Romance up in flames Why should I take the blame? 

You were the one who left me neglected

Morgan picked up the phone... "Hello?"

"Morgan baby, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you..."

[Boy: Oh, no no no...I'm so sorry]

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it Test. I can't forgive this." Morgan sighed

Apology not accepted 

Add me to the broken hearts you've collected 

I, I gave you all of me 

"I gave you everything I had Test, my love, my heart, my soul..."

[Boy: Gave me all of you]

"I know Morgan..."

"I never dreamed you would do this to me Test..."

How was I to know You would weaken so easily

I, I don't know what to do 

Now I'm all cried out

"Morgan, you know those girls didn't mean anything to me... I was hurt, lonely..."

[Boy: I'm all...] 

Over you

"I'm sorry Test, it's over." 

[Boy: All cried out too...whoa, whoa..] 

"I'll always love you Morgan, no matter what..." Morgan could hear the tears in his voice...

[Girl]

"Goodbye Test." Morgan sighed as she replaced the receiver.

I, I gave you my love in vain

My body never knew such pleasure

My heart never knew such pain 

And you

[Boy]

I left you so confused! Now I'm all cried out

[Girl]

Now I'm all cried out 

Over you...... 

Things didn't change with DX, at least in front of the fans. Morgan still accompanied Test to the ring whenever he had a match. DX continued to reign terror over the WWF and Alliance. The fans were eating it up. Morgan leaned on Hunter more and more. Test and Morgan were overly civil to each other. Morgan buried her feelings for Test as deep as she could and never thought about them. At least that is what she told herself. 

Test avoided Morgan as much as possible...

He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for them to turn on him... he was used to that.


	8. 8

8

As the weeks went on the rumors were flying around the locker room. Everyone thought Morgan and Hunter were sleeping together. They weren't much to Hunters disappointment. Not that they either confirmed of denied any of the rumors. Test was devestated. He knew it was no one's fault but his own but that didn't stop it from cutting into his heart like a knife, every time he saw the two of them together the knife twisted ever so slowly. It was driving him crazy.

The Christmas holiday was coming up and neither Hunter nor Morgan had anywhere to go. Hunter had no family save Steph and she was still in the nuthouse. Morgan would not be welcome at the McMahon table...

"Morgan, why don't you come to Greenwich with me? We can spend the week there."

"Ok Hunter. It sounds good." Morgan agreed.

Morgan and Hunter flew to Greenwich. One night after they had both had way too much to drink...

Morgan was lounging on the floor at Hunter's feet.

"Morgan, we have to talk."

"About what Hunt?" Morgan said sleepily.

He reached down and pulled her into his lap.

"Us... Morgan I can't live this lie anymore!"

"What are you talking about Hunter?" Morgan thought she knew but she wasn't sure...

"Morgan, I want you. I have been aching to hold you, like a man holds a woman not a friend. I can't stand it anymore..."

Morgan ran her fingers through his hair, which was loose and flowing her hands slipping down his chest.

"Morgan..."

"Shut up and kiss me Hunt!"

He kissed her, urging his tongue into her mouth, licking the inside of her lower lip, she returned by biting his lip seductively... his hands finding there way underneath the t-shirt she was wearing. His fingers brushing across her lace covered nipples...

"Oh Hunt, god yes..."

She bit his earlobe and moaned into his ear...

Hunter couldn't take much more. It had been a very long time since he had been with anyone and the urgency he felt didn't leave much room for foreplay.

He took her by the hand and led her to the front of the fireplace.

They made love, the flames from the fire flickering against their naked skin...

****

~?~

That was the scene that greeted the shadowy figure standing in the snow watching as the lovers enjoyed each other...

What the hell did they think they were doing! They were both married...


	9. 9

9

The next day Hunter and Morgan woke in each other's arms. They had eventually made their way to Hunter's bed. Morgan snuggled against him seeking the warmth of his body and Hunter thought how wonderful it was waking up next to her. If only he could have this forever. Morgan stretched like a cat and Hunter ran his finger down her nose. 

"Morning Hunt." She said gently nipping the tip of his finger.

He smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny baby?" She asked

"I've been called a lot of things in my lifetime, but you are the only one who has ever called me Hunt. I love it when you call me that!" They lay in each other's arms for a long time.

Finally Morgan spoke:

"So what happens now?" Morgan asked him

"Morgan, I love you, I do. But I can't divorce Stephanie. She owns ECW, If I do I'll lose it. I'm sorry baby. Can this be enough for you?" Morgan swallowed hard when he said he loved her.

"Actually I meant are we going to let people know we are together?"

"Hell angel, they already think we are, so it doesn't make any difference!"

"That's true." She planted a kiss on his lips and hopped out to get a shower. 

She was in the shower when he poked his head around the corner, "Hey Morgan I am going out to get some more firewood."

Hunter pulled on his jacket and gloves, it had stopped snowing sometime last night but it was still cold as hell outside. He opened the back door and took in the sight of the smooth white snow. Enjoying the sight of the huge secluded estate. He was walking towards the garage when he noticed the footprints in the snow. There shouldn't be any footprints out here...

He followed the trail around and saw where they stopped in front of the living room window...

"Shit!" He exclaimed. Someone had been spying on them. He walked back in the house. Morgan was pulling on her boots at the kitchen table when he walked through the door.

"Morgan, someone was outside last night. I found footprints in the snow."

"Why would someone be out in that weather?" She asked.

"I don't know Morgan but I don't like it. Come on I am going to show you where I keep my guns. Just in case. Do you know how to use one?"

"Hell yes, are you forgetting my dad was a cop? I've been shooting since I was 10!"

He showed her the gun in the drawer of the table in the entryway, the one in the kitchen cabinet, and the one in the bedroom closet. 

"It's probably nothing but better safe than sorry." He said as he made sure all the guns were loaded.

Morgan had a brief flash, that had been Test's nickname when he started with the company 'The Loaded Gun' She quickly pushed the thought of him out of her mind.

She wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck. "I want to do some shopping, can I borrow you're car?"

"Sure thing angel." He pulled the keys out of his jeans pocket. "Don't be gone to long ok? I'll miss you."

"Me too."

Morgan drove into town carefully. She shopped for several hours picking up little things for Hunter for Christmas. Video games, movies, nothing to meaningful. She bought him a watch, she knew he had broken his last week and was constantly looking at his bare wrist. He hadn't had a chance to replace it. She waited while the jeweler engraved "To Hunt from Morgan 12-25-2001" while she waited it had started to snow again. She hoped the guy would hurry. It would be dark soon and she would have to drive even slower to navigate the dirt roads that lead to the house.

It took Morgan almost two hours to get back to the house. She had called Hunter to let him know she was on her way. He had been worried.

Morgan pulled the car in the drive but the garage door opener wouldn't work. The house was dark too.

'Must be a power outage' she thought to herself.

She opened the front door and sat her packages on the table. It was then she heard the gunshot. It had come from the bedroom. Morgan grabbed the gun from the drawer and ran down the hall. She could hear screaming but couldn't make out who it was. The flickering of a candle showed through the door of the bedroom barely illuminating the hall.

Morgan stepped in the doorway gun leveled chest high just like her daddy had taught her. She saw Hunter first, he was sitting on the bed, his hand on his upper arm. She could see the blood running over his fingers...

The next thing Morgan noticed was the shadowy figure standing across from him. A gun pointed at him.

The rage in the voice bordered on psychotic. "I'm gonna fucking kill you Hunter Hearst Helmsley. How could you? This is the last time you fuck me over!"

They hadn't noticed Morgan yet...

In a voice calmer than she thought possible Morgan said "Merry Christmas Hunter" never taking her eyes off the figure she saw the long hair whip around as the figure whirled toward the sound of her voice. 

Before Morgan pulled the trigger, she said:

"Hey Steph, Let the bodies hit the floor!" And she fired once. Her father's words echoing in her mind "Aim for center mass, Morgan if you're going to shoot, shoot to kill..."


End file.
